The wonder of Tratie
by Bubblychick23
Summary: What happens when Travis pranks Katie again?
1. Chapter 1

The Wonders of Tratie

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

AN: This is my first story so sorry if its not that great.

Katie's POV

Travis Stoll is going to die. So I decided to take a shower, but of course when I got out my hair was dyed green. I don't even want to know how he got in to my freaking cabin and knew which one was my shampoo and i know it was Travis because only he would play a prank like this to me. So now I'm heading my way to the Hermes cabin. "Travis Stoll you better be getting your shrine ready cause you are going to die!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Got a problem Katie-Kat?" he asks with a smirk plastered on his face that was kinda cu- no Katie remember the pranks he pulled on you. "Yes Stoll. If you haven't noticed my hair is green! And don't call me that!" I scream at him. "I see that, now how did that happen?" he says while still smirking. "Like you don't know. Just tell me how to take it off." I say. "Oh about that you can't take it off. Only I have the antidote." "What!?" I scream out loud. "What's the catch for the antidote?" I ask and I will admit, I was a bit curious. "The catch is that you have to go on a date with me." He says and still smirking. Gods does this kid ever stop smirking. "How long does this last?" "Geesh Katie-Kat you would rather get stuck with green hair than go on a date with me? I'm hurt." he says mockingly. " Fine. I'll go on a date with you. No pranks though ok?" I say. "Fine. Pick to up at your cabin at seven." he winked at me and left. All that I can think is what have I gotten myself into?

LINE BREAK

It's now 7:30 and all I can think is that Travis stood me up. I knew he didn't actually like me. I just run inside my cabin to my room. Ever since the cabins got redone, cabin leader got their own room. I as it there as I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I ask. "Its Travis." My voice did not work when I spoke. "Go away Travis. I don't want to speak to you right now." I thought I heard him sniffle a little bit. "Please Katie." His voice cracked and he didn't call me Katie-Kat. He better have a good reason for standing me up. "What?" I ask as I open the door. "Look Travis if you didn't want to- " Travis pulled me closer to him and he kissed me. Then I found myself kissing him back but of course the need for air stopped us. I look into Travis light blue eyes and his lips a little swollen. "I really do like you Katie. Don't ever forget that. Here's the antidote. And I'm really sorry. My siblings pranked me and I lost track of time. Please forgive me." He looks into my grass green eyes. "Travis I...

AN: haha cliff hanger. I'm sorry it's short I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wonders of Tratie

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

AN: This is my first story so sorry if its not that great. And I rearranged it a bit. Please review! And by the way thank you to those who did and I did try to take your suggestions.

Katie's POV

Travis Stoll is going to die. So I woke to nice morning and decided to take a shower hoping Travis wouldn't prank me, but of course when I got out my hair was dyed green. I don't even want to know how he got in to my freaking cabin and knew which one was my shampoo and i know it was Travis because only he would play a prank like this to me. "Travis Stoll you better be getting your shrine ready cause you are going to die!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Got a problem Katie-Kat?" he appears out of nowhere with a smirk plastered on his face that was kinda cu- no Katie remember the pranks he pulled on you. "Yes Stoll. If you haven't noticed my hair is green! And don't call me that!" I scream at him. "I see that, now how did that happen?" he says while still smirking. "Like you don't know. Just tell me how to take it off." I say. "Oh about that you can't take it off. Only I have the antidote. And I made the Aphrodite cabin charm it." "What!?" I scream out loud. Who could've done this? I was friends with some of them. It's probably Drew. "What's the catch for the antidote?" I ask and I will admit, I was a bit curious. "The catch is that you have to go on a date with me." He says and still smirking. Gods does this kid ever stop smirking. "How long does this last?" "Geesh Katie-Kat you would rather get stuck with green hair than go on a date with me? I'm hurt." he says mockingly. " Fine. I'll go on a date with you. No pranks though ok?" I say. "Fine. Pick you up at your cabin at seven." he winked at me and left. All that I can think is what have I gotten myself into?

LINE BREAK

"So Katie is it true you going out with Travis?" My friend Piper asks me. "I'm not going out with him it's just a date." I then start explaining everything to her. She stays silent and looks like she knows something but doesn't want to tell me. "What?" I ask her. "Nothing. But I'm doing your hair and make up" She says smiling. Oh no. This is going to be torture. We wind our way up to the Aphrodite cabin. Piper was letting me choose anything, but since I didn't want to do all this she ended up choosing for me. We worked on clothes first. She handed me a green shirt and skirt with brown flip flops. Then she did my hair into a lovely French braid and she added light lipstick, green eyeshadow to match my eyes, and a little blush to my face. "And I'm done. Look in the mirror." She points towards it. What I see makes me gasp. I look amazing. "Thanks Piper" I say as I give her a hug. "No problem but you better hurry. Your already late." "Bye!" I yell as I go towards my cabin. Its only 7:05 and by the time I get there Travis isn't there so I just wait outside. By the time it's 7:20 I knew Travis stood me up. I enter my cabin crying. And to think i might have liked him. "Katie what's wrong?" my sister miranda asks me. "H-he stood me up!"I start sobbing. "Shh, it's ok." She tries to calm me down and we hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Miranda asks. "It's Travis." My voice broke as I started to speak. "Go away. I don't want to speak to you right now." "Katie please." I thought I heard him sniffle. I guess Miranda took it as her time to leave because she left through the back door. I open the door. "Listen Travis, if you didn't want to-" Travis grabbed me and kissed me and I found my self kissing him back. "Katie I really do like you. Never forget that. I really am sorry. My siblings pranked me and I lost track of time. " I stare into his blue eyes and he seems to be telling the truth. " Travis I forgive you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. So are we still on for our date?" I ask. "Of course. Oh and Katie? Will you be my girlfriend?" "of course" I reply smiling. He smiles as well. And may I just say that that was the best night of my life.

Aphrodite POV

Aw! Tratie is finally together. Yay! They are my favorite couple. They'll be called the wonder of Tratie because everyone will want to know how they got together and now my mission is to get my daughter Piper and that son of Jupiter together. Hmm...


End file.
